Vulnerable- Swtor Fanfiction
by Kodden legacy
Summary: Recaila's Cybernetic leg jammed, Arcann was the only one around to help. Female Inquisitor x Arcann Smut With a little bit of poison.


**My first Fanfiction, or at least the first one I've ever published.**

 **Please tell me if you liked it or not. I like feedback good or bad.**

 **Rated M for a reason, mostly in Chapter 2**

 **All Characters go to the owners expect Recaila.**

* * *

 **Recaila's Cybernetic leg jams, Arcann was the only one around to help.**

 **Then things get heated. *googly eyes* Basically Female Inquisitor x Arcann Smut**

 **RecaliaxArcann**

I sat on my bed, trying to get my right boots off. The left had literally fallen off, but the right was giving me a lot of trouble. I groaned, my cybernetic leg is jammed so bad in the boot it hurts. I finally just decided to take the damn thing off. Not even Theron knows about my Cybernetics. Only Lana… she was there when the leg jammed and I nearly fell during the battle. That was almost a year ago, during our time escaping from Vaylin after Lana Rescued me from the carbonate. Since then she'd help me when the leg jams or needs oil. I'm an Empress that can't even take care of herself, let alone a galaxy. I pulled up my linen undershirt reached around and undid the launches and other that hooked the leg to my nerves. Which is what I wasn't looking forward to. Whatever it's called, it hooks onto the remaining nerves that are in my lower hip that controls the leg. It servers and I feel the pain of my leg being cut off all over again. I groaned loudly in the empty base.

Everyone was off training on other worlds while everything died down. A couple of months have gone by since I've become Empress of the Eternal Alliance. It's nice having a day all to myself, even if Lana and or Theron call me every 20 minutes to make sure everything is good over here on my end. They've allowed me to have a day off for once, which is very nice. But unfortunately, I got, quite bored and really wanted this boot off. Even if that meant causing physical pain to me. My books I had decided to spare in was too little for my false foot, but I just went with it. I still don't know how I've gotten this far in life If I'm making mistakes like this.

I unlocked the last latch and fell on the hard metal flooring of my bedroom, screaming in pain. It was still connected to my hip, but that pain came so forcibly. I grab the latch and twisted it all the way, waves of pain going thru my body I rolled over with only my real leg, screaming. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Arcann's Point of View

I walked along the empty base, wondering where Recaila was. She hasn't answered her Comlink for over an hour. Lana had decided it was best to come check up on her, but I decided that I should just go alone. Lana and Theron were going over reports and trying to relax on a much needed day off. Unfortunately, they were more worried about the Empress then the entire galaxy. Recaila wanted everyone to go training off world or have a very much needed day off to see their families or friends. Eventually, everyone left and it was only her in the base. I heard a scream coming from Recaila's quarters. She sounds as if someone was torturing her. I ran down the empty halls to her quarters to see Recaila on the floor, without her left leg, with a cybernetic leg sitting next to her.

"Recaila are you ok? What happened?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder, kneeling down in front of her. She groaned then looked up, "Arcann!" Her light reddish pinkish face exploded with anger. "No! Get out!" She yelled pushing me over trying to get up. She pushed herself up and sat down on the bed. "Get out!" She yelled at me, using the force to yank me and push me to throw the door of her quarters. She used the force to pull her double lightsaber to her and throw it at me that I surely caught. Which if I hadn't it would have surely beheaded me. "Recaila, please let me help," I said putting her lightsaber on the floor. Her skin lightens up, and her eyes went back to the silvery white from the dark orange. "I'm sorry Arcann." She whispered, looking like she had spilled the blue milk. "Oh my Stars," she whispered looking down at her leg, and not so there leg. I slowly walked inside her quarters, I've never actually been in here until today. She's private about her room. It's tighty but has a lot of junk. Parts of lightsabers, useless gear, Kybra Crystals in a small woven basket, a painting of a man in the corner, relics from all worlds, a couple seem to be before the Eternal Empire's time.

"I just wanted it off…" she whispered. I suppose lugging around a hundred pounds of metal would do that. I looked down at my arm, remembering the explosion that leads to the loss or my left hand. Remembering Thexan. "I understand," I whispered. She looked so vulnerable, weak, childlike. Nothing like the warrior I fought against, before Voss. I sighed and picked up the leg. "You're leg is too heavy for you. How have you been walking with this piece of junk?" I asked. "I didn't exactly have time time to get it designed by a Cybernetion." She whispered. "How did it happen?", guilt spread when I asked. "it's alright...I guess you were bound to find out eventually." she whispered. I sat down next to her, feeling all of her emotions when she told her story. "Well, I used to be a slave…" she started off. "a friend of mine, Athen Had gotten into big trouble with our master's buyers. They were going to shoot her but I knocked her out of the way and a blaster shot went into my thigh. It got an infection, the medic cut off my leg to save my life. Shortly after they found I was force sensitive so I was brought to the Academy and the Cybernetion at the Academy made me a leg. It wasn't a very good leg, but it worked for a couple of months. But kept breaking during training and all the running. I've had this leg ever since. Haven't really had time to get a new one." she felt as if she was heartbroken. She should have died all those years ago but now she is the Empress of the whole galaxy.

"I'll make you one like mine, lightweight and match your right leg measurements. I bet your combat will be even more amazing than it already is," she looked up at me. I didn't realize how small she is until now. From saving the galaxy and running for her life, her thigh is toned and didn't seem like much fat on her, mostly muscle, skin and bone. Her natural alien Sith skin is light from her dark side of the force but recently has darkened, going back to what I assume is her original color.

"You don't have to do that Arcann, I know you're very busy." I smiled a genuine smile.

Recaila's point of view

"I want to, it'll be nice. Now how about I help you get your leg back on so we can go get something to eat?" Food, the mention of it makes my stomach growl. But I don't want to put that heavy the thing on right now. "No, I can just hop. I really don't- whoo!" Arcann picked me up bridal style. I looked at his right side of his face. The unscarred part of his face, the part that is left untouched by the explosion, untouched... I sighed and leaned into his warmth. He shows his scars with honor, not guilt. Because they are a part of who he is. I smiled up at the fallen Emperor. "Why are you smiling?" He asked suddenly. "I'm glad you didn't kill me." I suddenly said. A look of shock on his face almost made me regret saying that, but he smiled. "I almost did a couple of times," He chuckled. "It's ok, I got even, remember? Nearly killed you then made you a better man. Well, that was Senya, but you know." I sighed. I'm so valuable if something were to happen. An attack or one of the members needed me. I'd defenseless. I left my leg and my lightsaber in my room.

"Yes, I know." His voice broke my train of thought then he sat me down in the kitchen of my ship. "Why are we on my ship?" I asked hesitantly. "This is where I hide the blue milk," He said opening the fridge. I narrow my eyebrows and smiled. "Is the Mando's drinking all the blue milk again?" I asked. "No, surprisingly, Vette is. I caught her in the sweets drawer last week." I laughed. That's like the little Twi'lek thief. Arcann made me a glass of Blue Milk and found two packets of rations, buckwheat noodles and nerf nuggets, "I got these from Theron. He said it's from a little noodle shop on Alderaan." I smiled, "I remember Theron telling me about the shop, I didn't know he brought food back from Alderaan though. Strange." I took a bite of the noodles, still fresh.

Arcann brushed off the fact that Theron told me about the shop and said, "Speaking of Theron. How are you two doing?" He asked. Oh, my stars. Now the all mighty Arcann is asking about my relationship.

"We broke up." I sighed looking down at the food, my appetite leaving me. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I could sense his mood change. Mixed with sorrow, guilt, and happiness. "Right, well..." I looked up into his light blue eyes. "I think we should, um-" I cut myself off.

This ship, so many memories. Yet none with Theron, beside him, finding it. No memories with Arcana. Memories of my past lovers, and friends. Some I found and some I haven't. Why do I want to make memories with him? I'm acting like a freaking 16-year-old. I stood up, carefully holding the table. "Recai-"

"Don't talk, please... I just.. want to try something." I whispered. I held onto his shoulders for balance, hoping to not fall over during my failed attempt to try and talk myself out of this. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his. At first, I felt he was shocked. The force radiating off of him trimmers, then my does, the trimmers of our force colliding. I felt his cold metal hand pull me close, the warmth of his flesh hand came to my cheek, made me burn red with a blush. My arms went around his neck, not sure what to do anymore.

Arcann knows I can feel it in his signature. He knows what he wants. He picked me up with ease, pushing the rations to the floor, sitting me down on the kitchen table. My leg wrapped around his waist. His metal hand pushing its way up my shirt. I felt his scars on my cheek as he moved his way to my neck. Kissing every inch of uncovered skin. "Arcann," I moaned out as his Cybernetic hand grabbed my thigh, pulling me close to him. So vulnerable, but so secure. I felt safer with him than I've ever felt with anyone in my entire life. Not even Andronikus. No Andronikus was never like this, he was rough and didn't tend to her needs.

Arcann is different, he's the right amount of want, need, and giving. I can feel his need, his need for my body and everything I have to offer. Expect two legs. "Arcann, wait," I whispered pushing him back off of me. "What do you need? Did I hurt you?" I chuckled and shook my head. "No I'm fine, I just need to make sure you're fine as well."

There's that smile again. "I… ugh!" I fell over on the counter, my stomach turning. I coughed onto the counter, blood. "Recaila!" I heard Arcann's voice but my vision fading. "What was in those noodles?" I asked. Then falling over off the counter, but was caught by Arcann. "I don't know I hadn't touched them, but to give them to you," Arcann said, picking me up with ease taking me to my quarters on the ship, where my vision completely faded.


End file.
